


猎物（番外三）

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：拆礼物预警，木马预警，射niao预警
Kudos: 14





	猎物（番外三）

司机开着车将两人送回家的路上，两人就在后座上亲的忘我，司机有眼力见地将车前后座的挡板升起来，然后在安全的情况下以最快的速度将两人送到了家。

进门以后，李赫宰将李东海压在门上急切地掠夺着那人嘴里的甘甜，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下来，情欲一触即发。

李东海伸手隔着裤子抚上了李赫宰的那根，感受着西装裤被撑起了一大块，硬挺得不行。隔着裤子在那处揉了揉，不断挑逗着那人的神经，感受着亲吻着自己的人的呼吸越来越重。

亲到李东海感觉自己的腿有些软了，李赫宰才轻轻咬了一下他的下唇放开了他，染上了情欲有些性感的嗓音在李东海耳边响起，“宝贝，勾引我？”

今夜格外主动的人圈上眼前人的脖子，再一次送上自己香甜的唇，边吻边问道：“赫，你打算什么时候拆我这个生日礼物？”

李赫宰在心里暗暗骂了一句，伸手隔着衬衫准确地捏了一下李东海的乳尖，感受到那人向后躲了一下，有些咬牙切齿道：“宝贝，你这么撩拨我，我可是会把你做到下不了床的。”

李东海才不怕呢，今天是他们公开的日子，又是李赫宰生日，他知道给李赫宰最好的礼物就是自己，所以他才会这样一而再再而三地撩拨这个男人。

学着李赫宰以前做的那样，圈紧手臂将两个人之间的距离拉近，舌头舔上李赫宰的耳朵，那人被自己突然的动作吓到，整个人抖了一下，李东海笑得像只偷腥的猫咪，用气音在李赫宰耳边诱惑道：“老公，肏我。”

李赫宰被这个称呼勾得红了眼，拖着爱人的屁股让他把腿环在自己腰上，抱着爱人就往那个房间里走。

“看我今天怎么肏哭你。”

上楼梯的时候余光瞥到了客厅茶几边上的一个箱子，嘴角悄悄勾起了一丝不易察觉的幅度。

今晚，要让这只疯狂撩拨自己的小猫咪哭着求饶。

李东海被抱进那个房间坐在调教台上，两个人很快便进入了角色。

“主人，我就坐在这里吗？”坐在调教台上的人不知道该坐着还是像之前那样脱光了跪着。

“没事，你先坐着。”李赫宰倒是觉得没什么，他今天心情很好，不在意自己的爱人在这间房间里是什么姿势。

转身朝浴室的方向走去，把今天灌肠需要的量准备好以后才再次走到李东海面前将人抱了下来，“奴隶，我在浴室里准备了清洁的工具，灌肠的量会比之前多一点，但你要自己做好。"伸手将李东海身上的衣服一件一件扒下来，甩了一巴掌在圆翘的屁股上，“我一会要检查的，没有做好的话，你知道我会惩罚你的。”

巴掌甩在屁股上发出了好大一声声响，让李东海羞红了脸，哪里还有刚刚勾引人的气势，低着头乖乖应着：“是，主人。”

“去吧。”低头亲了亲自己的爱人，转身想要下楼拆箱子的人突然想到什么又转回来对着李东海说，“今天不叫主人，叫老公。”

走向浴室的人步伐突然变得慌乱，李赫宰看到了那人羞红的耳尖，“噗嗤”笑出了声。

对面那人一下就炸毛了，转回身来凶巴巴地说：“笑什么啦！”

他们是最亲密无间的爱人，是相伴一生的情侣。但在两个人都进入角色的性爱里，该有的规矩还是要有的。

何况，今天那人还是自己的生日礼物。

李赫宰觉得他的小奴隶不乖了，居然敢这么大声地凶他，今晚一定要好好惩罚才行。

走上前搂住李东海的腰，另一只手捏住已经变得硬挺的乳头向外揪，满意地听到了那人的惊呼，压低着声音说道：“奴隶，这不是你该有的态度。”

“给你一次改正的机会。”

被李赫宰揉捏的乳头的酥麻感渐渐向全身传递，让李东海有些软了身子。

知道那人在游戏里一向说一不二，就算是爱人也不能放肆，在心里偷偷哼了一声，乖乖顺着李赫宰的话说：“是，老公。”

“这才乖。”手移到另一遍又捏了一下被冷落的乳头，命令道：“快去清洁，不然一会让你插着按摩棒睡。”

“我知道啦。”李东海乖巧地撒娇道，“老公，想要您亲。”

哄得刚刚本来就没有多生气的李赫宰瞬间转晴，低下头亲吻了一下怀里的小猫咪，开口说道：“奴隶，你好乖。”

两人在浴室门口缠绵了好久，李赫宰才下楼拆箱。

箱子里是李赫宰新买的一个玩具，那是一个木马，木马上坐着的地方有一层白色羊毛毯，底座做成了弧形，坐在木马上面可以前后来回的摇，跟普通的木马玩具一般无二。

如果忽略掉坐垫上那一根不算细的挺立的按摩棒的话。

李赫宰看着眼前的玩具满意地摸了摸下巴，趁着李东海还在浴室做清洁时，将木马搬到了本就满是道具的房间里放好，从抽屉里拿出了一条黑色丝带朝浴室走去。

李东海喘着气将最后一管灌肠液推入自己的后穴，后背便贴上了另一个人的温度。

李赫宰伸手将洗漱台上的肛塞拿过来塞进李东海的后穴，歪头亲了一下那人的耳朵，“奴隶，你好棒。”

“主人。”李东海把全身的力量都倚靠在李赫宰怀里撒娇道。

听到称呼的李赫宰不满道，伸手打了一下李东海的屁股，突然的刺激使李东海收紧了后穴，肛塞摩擦过肠壁，灌进肠道里的液体翻滚着，让李东海直接腿软得跪下去，还好李赫宰眼疾手快地将人接住。

“奴隶，你不听话，该叫我什么？”

哼，坏男人，你只是跟我求婚又还没结婚，干嘛非要纠结这个称呼。

不过李东海还是没有驳了李赫宰的面子，毕竟是他先喊老公撩拨李赫宰的。

“老公……”拉着李赫宰的手，李东海觉得自己忍不住了，“我受不了了……让我排出来好不好……”

没有想在这里就为难李东海的人欣然答应，抱着李东海走到马桶边，将后穴里的肛塞拔出来，让他坐在马桶上讲后穴里的液体排出来。

因为已经是最后一次了，从后穴里排出来的液体很干净，可李东海还是在李赫宰的目光下红了脸，就算在一起很久了，这种事也经常做，可他就还是会觉得害羞。

做好清洁工作以后，李赫宰将刚刚带进来的黑色丝带蒙在了李东海的眼睛上，剥夺了李东海的视线。

李东海不太喜欢突如其来的黑暗，有些慌张地伸手挥动着，嘴里不断念叨着：“主人……老公……”

将李东海在空中乱舞的手牵住，低头亲了亲蒙着黑色丝带的眼睛，将李东海抱起来往房间里走，“奴隶，你好漂亮，这是我收到过最好的生日礼物。”

腾空的人抱紧了爱人的脖子，感受到自己被放在了熟悉的调教台上才稍稍松了口气。

“老公……您打算怎么拆礼物啊。”

低头一口咬住了李东海的喉结，末了又伸出舌头舔了舔，李东海被刺激地向后躲了躲，听到李赫宰的嗓音传来：“保密。”

“保证让你爽的哭出来的。”

李赫宰的话让李东海又兴奋又害怕，这个男人总是可以在这间房间里给予他无限的快感，他也不知道哪些道具为什么在李赫宰手里就能够发挥它们最大的效用。

说话间，李赫宰从旁边的抽屉里拿出了一管润滑剂，给李东海下达了第一个命令，“奴隶，躺下，自己把双腿抱住，把你的小穴露出来。”

“是，主……老公。”乖乖顺着李赫宰的指令做，这样门户大开的姿势不管做几次李东海依旧觉得羞耻，但也让他更兴奋。

感受到沾了润滑剂的手指按压着他的后穴，后穴里的瘙痒感慢慢传来，想要有什么东西插进来。

“老公……插进来……海海想要……啊——！”突然被插入两根手指，李东海惊叫出声。

李赫宰的手指在李东海的后穴里转动，抠挖着，快速找到敏感点不断刺激，前面的那根逐渐挺立起来，看着爱人的反应，李赫宰满意地勾起嘴角。

“奴隶，舒服吗？”

“舒服……好舒服……老公插得我好爽……”

李东海的声音就像是催情剂，刺激着李赫宰的神经。不断增加手指插入李东海的后穴，直到四根手指能够轻松进出时，李赫宰才撤出手指。

将被后穴里的液体沾满的手指伸到李东海嘴边，李赫宰挑逗着自己的爱人，“奴隶，你的后穴发大水了，把老公的手指弄着这么湿，你说要怎么办才好呢。”

“老公……海海错了。”躺着的人哪有一点认错的样子，伸出舌头将唇边的手指卷入口中，把手指上的清液一点一点舔干净。

吐出嘴里的手指，刚刚被扩张好的后穴空虚得不行，李东海讨好道：“老公，海海想要。”

“想要什么。”

“想要老公的那根插进来……”要不是李东海的眼睛被黑色丝带蒙住，李赫宰都能想象那人湿着眼睛求自己插进去的模样，他感觉自己全身的血液都向那个地方涌去。

李赫宰将李东海抱到地下站着，又弯下身从后面抱着李东海的大腿根，小孩把尿的姿势将李东海抱起来，“先等一等，老公今天有新的玩具给奴隶玩。”

怀里的人蹬了两下被制止以后便也不再挣扎，被抱到了木马后面，李赫宰看准了刚刚已经涂好润滑剂的木马上的按摩棒，对着李东海的后穴插进去，慢慢地让按摩棒整根进入。

李东海本来以后就只是普通的一根按摩棒，直到整根插入以后，大腿根部以及屁股接触到白色毛毯时才发觉不对，坐在木马上挣扎起来，“老公……这是什么……海海不想要……”

不知道什么时候拿在李赫宰手里的散鞭随着李赫宰的动作划破空气打在了李东海的屁股上，让李东海向前倾了倾，木马也因为李东海的挣扎摇晃起来，后穴里的按摩棒变动了位置，顶到了敏感点，让李东海颤抖。

“奴隶，不许动，再乱动散鞭十下。”李赫宰伸手扶稳了木马，他的声音因为情欲有些沙哑，却十分动听。

李东海乖乖坐在木马上停止挣扎，看不见的人双手撑在白色毛毯上，随即被李赫宰牵着拉到木马前面的手柄上，用设计好的手环固定住，然后蹲下身将双脚也固定好。

“老公……”李东海有些害怕的喊着。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”低头亲了亲李东海咬的有些红肿的唇，李赫宰开口说道：“奴隶，我们开始了。”

说罢，便将手里的遥控器推到了第一档，李东海后穴里的按摩棒开始运动起来。

李东海像是一条受惊的鱼，坐在木马上挣扎起来，但因为手脚都被固定住，没办法逃离按摩棒的折磨，木马随着李东海的挣扎摇摆起来，插在后穴里的按摩棒更是变化着角度折磨着敏感的小穴，被剥夺了视线让后面的快感变得更清晰。

“不要……太刺激了……老公……停下来……”李东海的声音一声比一声高，坐在木马上被插得爽得手脚蜷缩。

李赫宰伸手抓住了吐出一些清液的性器，大拇指摩擦过敏感的龟头，将手里的遥控器又推高了一档，“奴隶，你不诚实哦，这里都爽的哭出来了，停下来怎么满足你呢？”

“啊——！老公……慢点……不要了……”李东海坐在木马上随着木马前后摇摆着，后穴里的按摩棒也随着动作肆虐着，不一会李东海便被那根按摩棒插射了。

李赫宰将按摩棒关了，将还在前后摇晃的木马扶稳，一只手轻拍着李东海的后背给人顺气，“奴隶，舒服吗？”

刚刚射过的人脑袋一片空白，坐在木马上一抖一抖地喘着气，当意识慢慢回笼想起刚刚只是一会就被按摩棒插射了整个人羞得低下了头。

刚刚太刺激了，爽的同时李东海其实有些害怕，渐渐平稳了呼吸的人回答着李赫宰的问题，“不……不舒服……”

看着不诚实的小奴隶李赫宰也不恼，伸手沾了一点性器前端的精液，然后伸进李东海嘴里，调笑道：“不舒服怎么还被直接插射了呢，老公都没有摸你前面你就射了。”

“我看你是太舒服了吧，那我们再试一次，这次要好好感受一下，然后告诉老公舒不舒服。”

感受到李东海已经从上一轮高潮中缓过来，李赫宰这次直接将按摩棒的开关推到最高一档，刚刚还静静待着的按摩棒突然开始在李东海体内疯狂震动起来，同时这根按摩棒在最高档时头部会自己打圈，让李东海再一次在木马上挣扎起来。

“不……不要……老公……求您……海海不要这个……”

李东海坐在木马上哭着求饶，他不想要这个硬邦邦的按摩棒，他想要李赫宰的那根插进来。

“舒服吗？”看着全身被肏成粉红色的人，李赫宰将自己的裤子脱下来，手在自己的那根上摩擦着。

“呜……不要……不舒服……海海想要老公的大肉棒插进来……不要这个……”

李赫宰被那人勾得红了眼，把李东海手脚的束缚解开，将人从木马上抱了起来，按摩棒从后穴里滑出的时候蹭过了敏感点，让李东海在李赫宰怀里止不住地颤抖。

把人抱到了床上，李赫宰将爱人压在了身下，不等李东海反应就将已经硬得不行的那根插进了已经湿润得不行的后穴。

“啊——！老公……好爽……”刚插进去李东海就直接射了今晚的第二次。

这次李赫宰没有等李东海过了不应期，刚刚看着那人在木马上是就已经要忍不住了，现在只想挺腰在那人的后穴里疯狂抽插，把那人肏哭。

“奴隶，宝贝，老公的大肉棒比按摩棒肏得你更爽吗？”李赫宰速度不减地挺着腰，伸手将李东海眼睛上已经松了一点的丝带取下来，手挡在李东海眼前让那人慢慢适应房间的光亮。

果然在那人适应了光亮睁开眼时，李赫宰看到一双湿漉漉的眼睛，埋在李东海身体里的性器又涨大了一圈。

“啊……舒服……老公慢点……我受不住了……”

李东海湿着眼睛看着身上那因为自己疯狂的爱人，伸手将那人的头压低，送上自己的唇。

温柔缱绻的亲吻与下身高速抽插形成了对比，李赫宰在李东海耳边述说着自己的爱意，“宝贝，我好爱你。”

被告白的话击中心脏，李东海觉得心里涨涨的，对李赫宰的爱快要满得溢出来了。小老虎抬头咬上了身上那人的喉结，换来了那人更疯狂的抽插。

“不要……”敏感点被不停地快速照顾着，李东海感觉身体好奇怪，有什么东西止不住地要冲出来，直到前端喷射了一小股精液以后，还有液体争先恐后地想要冲出时李东海才意识到自己要被李赫宰肏到尿出来了。

“老公……停下来……不要了……求您……海海想尿……”

李赫宰怎么会不知道，他对李东海的身体清楚得不行，高潮过后的后穴不断缴进着他的那根，让他差点精关失守，强忍着射精的欲望，李赫宰伸手在李东海的肚子上揉了揉诱惑道：“奴隶，尿出来。”

本来就要忍不住的人感受到肚子上的压力，尖叫着喷射出一小股黄色的液体，嘴里无意识地嘟囔着，“啊——！停下……不要……”

与此同时，李赫宰在李东海的后穴抽插了几下便射在了李东海的身体里，被滚烫的精液刺激着李东海躺在床上不住地颤抖，好半天也没有缓过来。

李赫宰低下头亲了亲爱人的唇，轻拍着胸口让那人慢慢缓过气。

几分钟以后，李东海彻底缓了过来，意识到自己刚刚被李赫宰肏到射尿，气得伸手一巴掌打在了李赫宰脸上，不过手上没什么力气，这一巴掌倒像是轻拍在脸上。

“你大混蛋，让你停下来了。”

被打了人笑了笑，捉住那人的手放在唇边亲了亲，“宝贝，我哪里停得下来，你不知道自己有多诱人。”

气鼓鼓的小老虎羞愤地想找个地缝钻进去，就听见爱人说：

”宝贝，我爱你。你是最好最棒的生日礼物，以后不管十年，二十年，五十年，我都想一直跟你走下去，直到白头。“

李东海的眼泪又出来了，他跟李赫宰一样，想要一直都在对方身边。

“李赫宰，我也爱你。”

末了又偷偷补了一句，“老公。”

李赫宰被刺激得那根又硬了起来，被顶到的人缩了缩脖子，开口求饶道：“老公，我不行了，你放过我吧。”

把爱人从床上抱起来，李赫宰笑道：“不做了，我抱你去洗澡。”

李东海将头靠在李赫宰的胸前，听着那人为自己疯狂的心跳笑了。

他们是彼此的猎物。

他们是要永远在一起的爱人。

他们是彼此一生的伴侣。

他们属于彼此。

FIN


End file.
